The present invention relates to wireless digital networks, and in particular, to the problem of measuring and displaying quality metrics in wireless digital networks.
Wireless digital networks are becoming ubiquitous in enterprises, providing secure and cost-effective access to resources. Those networks usually have a plurality of access points (AP) deployed through the enterprise. WiFi networks operating in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards are examples of such networks.
Unfortunately, the frequencies used by these networks are shared. They are shared not only among the wireless networks themselves, but also with other non-network radiators. As an example, the IEEE 802.11 standards specify a number of channels for use on the 2.4 GHz band. These channels overlap, so Wi-Fi network devices operating on channels 1 and 2 may interfere with each other as they overlap in the frequency spectrum they use. Other services also share the same spectrum. Numerous Bluetooth wireless devices operate in the 2.4 GHz band. The 2.4 GHz band is also used for cordless phones, wireless video and audio links, and other wireless entertainment devices. In addition to these and other intentional radiators, the 2.4 GHz band is also occupied by microwave ovens, which may emit signals capable of interfering with wireless network operation. Similar issues exist with the 5 GHz band.
Operating a wireless digital network such as a Wi-Fi network often involves dealing with sources of interference to the network, and dealing with them in an ongoing and evolving manner. A Wi-Fi network may be working fine one day, and be impacted the next; was it the new microwave oven in the break room? Was it the new Bluetooth headsets for use with desk phones? Or is it the new coffee shop which opened up across the street?
What is needed are tools in the wireless network to help measure network quality, and to display this quality information.